1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a one-piece dispensing cap that facilitates dispensing of a product from a container.
2. Description of the Background of the Invention
Hand-held containers for products have been used to dispense powders, pellets, seeds, and other flowable particles. Generally, containers for dispensing products include lids that must be fully removed prior to use. Other dispensing products may include caps having lids that open in some fashion to expose openings in the container that allow the product to be dispensed therethrough. Such lids are typically not retained in the closed position after numerous opening/closing cycles due to fatigue, friction and/or strain on the lid. Further, other problems may occur during the manufacturing process of multiple component lids, whereby components of the lid may be offset from one another such that the lid does not properly close.
The aforementioned problems are addressed by the cap disclosed in the present application. For example, a hinged lid that is integrally attached to the cap reduces the number of parts needed during the manufacturing process. In addition, the one-piece nature of the cap reduces cost and increases the precision of the molding during the manufacturing process. For example, the projections on the lid are molded in line with the apertures on the dispensing surface and aligned such that the lid closes properly and securely. Further, various locking mechanisms, such as the snap feature disclosed herein, assist in releasably attaching the lid to the dispensing surface in a secure manner such that product is unable to escape inadvertently when the cap is not in use. Still further, the presently disclosed caps provide greater stiffness to the hinge and reduce flexing and bowing in the opening and closing process.